Hope
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Ella es su esperanza. Su dulce, su pequeña y brillante esperanza. La vida misma, regalo de aquel a quién más amó.


_No llores. No llores, mi amor. Papá está aquí. Papá está aquí, contigo. Papá te ama y jamás, jamás te abandonará_.

Eren Yaeger solloza con fuerzas, mientras a su lado, enfermeras y doctores luchan para mantener con vida a su esposo, el Omega heredero de la familia Ackerman que tras dar a luz a su primera hija muere lentamente mirando con una sonrisa orgullosa a su familia.

-...s-son...-Murmura maravillado. Eren quién llora incapaz de contenerse, mientras que le muestra a su hija. Levi sonrié. Oh Dios, ella es hermosa. Su mano despoja de toda fuerza se estira a dónde la cabecita de la niña reposa y la acaricia con ternura, mientras que con lentitud sus dedos se entrelazan a los de su devastado marido.-...s-son tus ojos, Eren. Ella... e-es hermosa...

Ambos se miran y con sus últimas fuerzas, Levi le dedica esa sonrisa complice que termina de romper el destrozado corazón de Yaeger. La misma sonrisa que le dedicó cuando el destino les unió. Aquella sonrisa esperanzada del día de su secreta boda. Aquella sonrisa que le otorgó la primera noche que sus cuerpos estuvieron tan unidos que el palpitar de ambos corazones parecía el de uno solo. Aquella sonrisa que le regaló al enterarse de la llegada de su bebé. Y con lentitud, los ojos oscuros de su esposo se cerraron, finalmente yéndose con un suspiro.

Eren jadeó. Jadeó asustado, horrorizado mientras que en sus brazos, bebé lloraba con fuerza anunciando su llegada a aquel mundo. Toma con delicadeza la mano de su esposo mientras le llama. No puede hacer otra cosa más que llamarle. Más que decir su nombre, desesperado.-Levi, nuestra bebé está llorando. Levi, por favor, por favor, tu lo prometiste. Lo prometiste, lo prometiste...

Solloza, devastado abrazando con fuerzas a su hija, apegándola a su corazón. Tiene miedo. Casi tanto miedo cómo él, eso puede sentirlo. Por eso la abraza y la arrulla entre hipeos de llanto.-A-Aquí está papá, bebé. Aquí estoy contigo, no llores, no tengas miedo. Aquí estoy contigo, bebé. Aquí estoy contigo bebé. No te dejaré, no lo haré, te lo prometo.

En ese momento, entra a la estancia Isabel Magnolia, hermana menor de Levi y lo mirá con angustia.-Corre Eren, tienes que correr.

Parpadeá confundido, aturdido. A su lado Levi está siendo acomodado por una sorprendida Hanji quién observa la escena. Y frente a sus ojos, es capaz de comprender todo. Sujeta del hombro al destrozado muchacho.-Hazlo Eren. Yo me encargaré de Lev, lo prometo.

Eren niega, sosteniendo a su bebé que comienzaba a dormirse con fuerzas.-No, no, yo tengo que...

-¡Te quitarán a la bebé! ¿Quieres verla casada con alguien que no ama? ¿Quieres verla encerrada de ese horrible lugar de mármol de dónde mi hermano huyó para estar contigo? Nada detendrá ni a Kaney ni a Mikasa así que si no lo haces por tí, hazlo por Levi y por mi sobrina... ¡Corre Eren, ahora!

El grito despierta a Bebé y esta asustada gimotea. Oh no, todo menos eso, piensa el joven viudo que reacciona ante ese lastimero sonido que parte aún más su corazón. Le dedica una mirada a Hanji antes de besar con fuerza la frente de Levi, un último beso para su alma y sale corriendo con la niña en brazos. Sabe que tiene miedo, eso lo sabe. Pero tiene que salvarla. Tiene qe ponerla a salvo y ningún lugar en el mundo tendrá a alguien que la proteja mejor que él. Por eso corre, corre mientras solloza, dejándo atrás al amor de su vida quién le regaló la vida misma hacía pocos momentos en forma de una preciosa bebé que era su hija.

El nombre para su hija sale de su boca casi cómo reflejo.

La niña lo observa, temblorosa con esos ojos idénticos a los propios mientras él con más seguridad repite el nombre y la abraza. La abraza con fuerzas antes de continuar con su carrera. Es un arrullo, piensa. La más hermosa de las melodías tras el sonido de la voz y la risa de Levi. Y lo repite para darse valor y fuerzas.-Tranquila, papá está aquí, Hope. Hope. Mi pequeña Hope...

Se aleja con rapidez llevando en los brazos a la esperanza de su marido reencarnada. A su pequeña y luminosa esperanza.

**Continuará.**

**Espero que les guste. Sera un three-shot con un final triste, pero ya verán que les gusta. ¿Les cuanto un secreto? Lo escribí escuchando cómo música de fondo al Nagisa's Theme, del hermoso soundtrack del hermoso Clannad. Ojalá y les guste.**

**Abrazos.**

**Elisa :')**


End file.
